A half blood's secret
by Darkpowwer
Summary: Ophelia was back at Hogwarts. She had a big secret that only a few knew about, and it would be devastating, maybe even dangerous if it came out. So with good reasons, she was more broken than ever. She had one friend though, but Draco Malfoy was maybe just as broken as Ophelia.
1. Being awake

_"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Everyone in the public stared at Harry Potter. He was screaming, clinging onto something. It appeared to be someone. Or it used to be someone. She felt a scream slip from her throat when she realized who it was. It was Cedric Diggory, and he didn't move. Everyone was screaming, the music stopped, chaos. _

_Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the scene._

_"You, come with me." a dry and cold voice demanded her. She stared at Diggory. He had been her friend, and now he was dead. The person dragged her away, back to the school. When they came inside she started to walk on her own._

_"I can't believe it..." she sobbed._

_"Just follow me Ophelia." Snape said and lead her to his classroom._

_"He's dead. Snape, he was my friend." she whispered when Snape closed the door._

_"I know. But we have more important things to worry about than a boy's life." She felt the anger take over her. How could he possibly say that! Her friend was dead! Cedric had been her friend, he had helped her through a lot. She had supported him in the Triwizard Tournament. She had told him he should put his name in the goblet. What if he died because of her?_

_"What can possibly be more important?" she asked harshly with tears streaming down her pale cheeks._

_"He's back." Snape simply said. "Do you know what that means?"_

_"Not really..." she answered and tried to calm herself. It would be no use to cry._

_"Then we really have a lot to talk about." Snape said as Dumbledore entered the classroom._

_"You know the secret, don't you?" Dumbledore asked her. _

_"Yes." she responded with a nod._

_"We have to discus wether or not you can stay at Hogwarts..."_

"NO!" she sat up in her bed, panting, swimming in sweat. She gulped and hugged her knees. After a few breaths to calm down a little she took her robe and left her bed and headed to the Slytherin common room. She sat down on a couch and then cried. Two years. It was two years ago her friend had died and her life had gotten complicated in so many ways she didn't even know where to start.

She still had nightmares. She thought they would be gone when she arrived to Hogwarts, but obviously she was mistaken. Perhaps they were never ending. Her body ached and she lied down on the couch, holding her hands over her mouth, like she could keep the sobs inside her. She didn't want to seem weak, that would do her no good. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice and felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and looked into Draco's grey eyes. He looked worried, tired. Like he was in pain and suffering too.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said yes, would you?" she asked and sat up. Draco sat down on the couch next to her.

"Nope, I wouldn't. Why would you lie here in the middle of the night crying your eyes out if you were okay?"

"You have a point." she whispered and leaned her head against Draco's muscular shoulder.

"So what's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare."

"About what?"

"The same as always."

"Still the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked. Ophelia nodded.

"It was horrible Draco. Diggory was a close friend to me. It still feels like I'm responsible for his death. I think of Cho too. We stopped talking after his death. Maybe she blamed me too, I don't know." She felt her tears burn behind her eyes again. She wiped her eyes, as if it would help.

"It's not your fault, and you know that Ophelia."

"I know, but it feels like it. Plus, I still remember when they told me what I would have to go through." She sighed. Draco knew everything about her, he was her best friend. But she had isolated herself after Cedric's death, so he was probably the only real friend she had left now. Maybe she was the one even to shut out Cho.

"I can just imagine how hard it is." he whispered and put his arm around her shoulder. "Only imagine... I'm not the one who have had to live with it for two years now."

"Maybe I've had the worst longterm, but you certainly have worse things to think about this year." She tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes.

"I guess I have..." he whispered and looked back.

"You know, it doesn't make things easier for me you know. You know Dumbledore and Snape is protecting me. I guess Snape is protecting you too because, uhm..." she bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain. But Draco seemed to understand.

"I know." he said. She saw tears in his eyes. She knew what pain he felt. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't cry, Draco. Please don't cry." she comforted him. He let her hold him and she heard him sob softly against her neck. The sound of him so vulnerable, when he was usually arrogant and quick-witted, broke her heart. She felt her own tears burn again.

"You couldn't sleep, right?" she asked softly.

"Not much lately, no." he answered and looked up and wiped his eyes. She hated to see pain in his eyes, he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the parents he had, but neither did she. None of them deserved what life had given them.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Draco?"

"Just keep being an awesome friend." he said and attempted to smile at her. She smiled back. How pathetic. They sat here and cried. Hadn't she been trained not to show any emotions? She couldn't help though. But she supposed she needed someone to show them to. And she could certainly not show her father, and her mother was dead. Her father... She shivered when she thought about him.

"Are you freezing?" Draco asked.

"A little I guess." she answered quietly.

"Here." Draco said and handed her a blanket. She wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she smiled at him. Suddenly he got the arrogant, badass smirk he used to have before.

"May I slytherin?" he teased.

"Sure." she giggled and helped to put the blanket around his shoulders too. It was cozy and it felt good being close to someone. None of them got much of that, no hugs at home or anything. None of them knew anything about how to even act this close to someone, they weren't used to it. But for the last year Draco had been her only friend, and he had seen her have breakdowns before.

The first time it was scary, because she wasn't used to show people emotions. It had been at Malfoy Manor with her father, Ophelia and Draco doing homework together, when her father had stormed into the room and yelled at her for some reason, he did that a lot. She had just been sitting there, taking all the crap. Draco and been scared too so he just followed her example. When her father left she started to hyperventilate and freaked out. Draco, who had been paralyzed, suddenly pulled her close to him, and just held her againts his chest. She had heard his heart beating fast, but it got more calm as she got more calm. She had loved hearing someone's heartbeats, she had never done that before. After that they tolerated being close ot each other, they realized they both needed it.

"Draco?" she whispered to him, rather desperately. The memory of that first breakdown made her body shake.

"Yeah?" he asked and looked into her green eyes.

"I think I need to listen to your heartbeats again." her voice was shaking. But he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she put her ear against his chest.

"My heart will always beat for you." he whispered back.

**A/N: Hello! I hoped you like this first chapter. Though I'm so annoyed because every freaking story I write is always around 1,000 words. I try to make longer, I will, I promise. But since I'm having my fair share of secrets with this one (and a huge plot) I can't make any longer just yet. Enjoy :D**


	2. Failing

The next day Ophelia did as she always did, pretended as nothing happened. She took on the beautiful I'm-too-busy-to-care-about-you smile and walked to the Great Hall. She sometimes ate with Draco, but mostly alone. She always got up earlier than the pthers from her house, she enjoyed not talking to them much. They were mostly a bunch of fools. She felt like she couldn't have a decent conversation with them. Plus she had too much to think about already. Good thing she was used to hide her feelings, and how scared she was after the nightmare.

This morning was just as everyone else, she ate her breakfast with a school book. She had to be the best, but that Granger girl always beat her. Her father was furious that a mudblood was better in school than her. As she didn't have enough pressure on her already.

When she had finished her breakfast she closed the book, put it away, and started walking out of the Great Hall. But just as she was about to step out of the hall she bumped into someone, and both of them fell.

"Ouch..." Ophelia heared the other girl whisper, and she froze. The voice was so familiar. She looked up and saw Cho on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry Cho, are you okay?" She asked and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" Cho asked and stood up too. Ophelia shrugged.

"Fine I suppose."

"Cool." Cho said, obviously a little uneasy. She nodded once and then started walking into the Great Hall. Ophelia felt like it was her last chance, her only chance, to win her friend back.

"Hey Cho, do you have someone to eat with?" Cho stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, I have. But would you like to join?" she asked and pointed at a table. Ophelia just nodded and walked with her. They sat down with some Ravenclaws, among them Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta just stared at Ophelia.

"What?" Ophelia asked when she took an apple, she hadn't eaten much, and was still, obviously hungry.

"Nothing. Cho, why the hell did you bring a Slytherin to our table?" Marietta sounded upset.

"Because she's my friend." Cho simply said and msiled at Ophelia. Ophelia smiled back, happy that Cho still considered her a friend. Even though they both knew they had to work on it. but it felt good that Cho didn't hate her at least.

"But she's Slytherin!"

"What are you so upset about Marietta?" a male said behind her. She turned around and saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

"Cho brought a Slytherin to the table!"

"Marietta, you seem more judgemental than the Slytherin girl." Harry sighed and dumped down on the seat next to Ophelia.

"Have I seen you before?" Harry turned to Ophelia and smiled. Everyone could see that Harry didn't really like Marietta, and that he had a thing for Cho.

"Probably. I'm Ophelia R-" she cut off in the middle of her last name. She couldn't tell anyone, and least of all Harry Potter! Harry looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I - I forgot my book in the dorm, potions." she stammared and hurried away. "I'll catch you later Cho." She took off. She knew she had her books though. But she knew Harry knew her name, why would she introducde herself? She almost gave away her identity! In these times you shouldn't be open with such a last name, never. Luckily all teachers knew what she was going through, so they would never say her last name. First the other students didn't seem to like the fact that they used her first name, but when they took points from her when she did something and treated her like every other student, they didn't mind it anymore.

She slowed down and walked to potion's class. When she got there Draco was already there. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"Why is your face red? And why are you breathing heavily?" he asked and looked at her with his normal blank face, no emtions.

"Well, I ran here..."

"Why?"

"Because, well... I don't know, it was so strange."

"Just tell me already Ophelia." Draco seemed annoyed, and she felt a little sting of pain in her chest. But she explained the situation, ignoring the fact that Draco seemed cold today, even towards her. When she had told him he just stared at her.

"Do you know how much you could risk by telling Harry Potter that name?"

"Draco, is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You seem so anrgy today." He just shrugged and looked away.

"Hey, tell me what the problem is instead of this arrogant attitude."

"Maybe I'm just arrogant."

"I know you're not Draco. Snap out of it now. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" He looked up at her with anger in his eyes. She felt anger too, why couldn't he tell her? She told him, he got angry, and she asked why. Why couldn't he just explain it to her? She stared into his eyes, hoping they'd give her an answer.

"Fine. I'll go sit with someone else instead then." She said slowly and grabbed her bag. She tried hard not to cry, she was a bit upset after Draco's reaction. She stood up but as she took a step away from him, a hand grabbed her free wrist. Draco turned her around, he stood up too. People started coming to the classroom, and everyone tried to hide the fact that they stared at the two standing up, so close to each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." Draco said with a low voice, the sadness was back in his eyes.

"What then?"

"Today just feels like a bad day..."

"You should just tell me Draco, it would spare me some nerves." He gave her half a smile.

"Perhaps it would."

"Ophelia, Malfoy, would you mind sitting down? Class is about to begin." Snape said dryly as usual.

"Sorry." They mumbled and sat down.

**A/N: Sorry I made a short chapter again! There's not many readers anyway to this story, that's why I didn't bother to update faster. Still hoping people will find it and read, haha. This is pretty much my own fantasy, so yeah. I'd like it if people enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, I don't know if anyone notice what I'm doing here, but I really try to be sneaky :D**


End file.
